Mammoth Tank
Neutral |role = Assault |useguns = * Dual 120mm cannons (ground, version 2.x) * Dual 105mm cannons (ground, version 1.2) * Mammoth missiles (air) |tier = |techlvl = 10 |hp = 525 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1500 |time = *0:59 (version 2.x) *1:03 (version 1.2) |produced = Any War Factory |req = Tech Time Machine |groundattack = * 90 * 2 (180 total) (version 2.x) * 70 * 2 (140 total) (version 1.2) |airattack = 35 |cooldown = * 70 frames (4.7 in-game seconds) (cannons) * 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) (missiles) |range = * 5.75 (cannons) * 7 (missiles) |ability = |veteranbonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * +20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * -40% ROF (fires faster) * Enhanced self-repair |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports (6 slots in version 1.2) }} In version 1.2 and the 2.x series, the Mammoth Tank can be built if the player owns a Tech Time Machine. Official description v2.x This design comes from an alternate universe where two factions lead a brutal and everlasting battle for global domination - how does this situation differ from the one in this universe? Mammoth Tank is the alternate way which the classic Mammoth Tank project would follow instead of becoming an Apocalypse Atomic Tank. Its cannons are slightly weaker but the tank itself has a lighter design so it's faster than the current toy used by the Soviets. Its Mammoth missiles don't differ from ones used by Apocalypse Atomic Tank though, so it is a perfect alternative of Soviet Apocalypse for the Allies and the Epsilon. This unit can be built only when a faction captures a Time Machine.Tech Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 It must be said that this unit is now unused for Soviets, but it may be very great addition for Allied and PsiCorps army. For first, a commander does not need any Battle Lab to build this unit. For second, it's cheaper than Apocalypse used by Soviets and only slightly weaker than its advanced version, so it can be used early and very wisely during the battle, although when it encounters the Apocalypse, it will have no chance against that unit.Tech Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview While there is little to no gameplay difference between the incarnations of Mammoth Tanks in version 1.2 and the 2.x series, as the official descriptions imply, the Mammoth Tanks from version 1.2 are meant to be from the previous war between the Allies and the Soviets while the ones in the 2.x series are meant to be from the Tiberium universe. Derelict Mammoth Tanks in the 3.x series obviously have the same origin as the former, except they have outlived their usefulness. Behind the scenes Interestingly, the Apocalypse Tank from the 3.x series takes the internal name (MAMM) of the Mammoth Tank from older versions, while the Catastrophe Tank takes the internal name (APOC) of the Apocalypse Tank from older versions. Trivia In the 3.x series, the Derelict Mammoth Tank is a decorative structure with 800 health points and Wood armor. References